Which Story Would You Like To See First? Oneshot Included
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: I really need your input, darlings! Which of these three stories should would you like to see first? I'm also very open to suggestions. Who know? I just might write it. :) I've included a oneshot (sneak peak of the sequel to "Sail") as well, just so this doesn't break any of fanfiction's rules. I can't wait to hear from you. x
1. Chapter 1

/ THE NEXT "CHAPTER" IN THIS LITTLE POLL IS A ONESHOT (A SNEAK PEAK OF THE SEQUEL TO "SAIL"), THEREFORE THIS DOESN'T BREAK FANFICTION'S RULES :) /

Alright, my loves! Here's the 411; I decided that while I wait for Here Is The Place Where I Love You to reach seventy reviews (which is when I'll be updating) I'm going to start a brand new story. I do plan on finishing Here Is The Place Where I Love You, but honestly? I feel like it's sort of losing the feel of the show. Although now that I've started rereading I don't think it really ever had it to begin with… Oh well.

Anyway, here is what I want to know: **which of the following stories are you most excited to see?**

Story 1] Set 6 Months after Graduation | Roadtrip Fic.

Two weeks after Emma returns to the Gold Coast, Ash proposes.

Ecstatic, the girls drive up to Sydney for a weekend of shopping and celebration with their reluctant boys in tow - but shortly after they arrive trouble begins to brew. In addition to the gloomy weather, Rikki's constant vomiting & violent coughing, Bella breaking her arm, and Lewis & Zane's constant bickering, they're being followed. After this trip? Nothing will ever be the same.

Emma/Ash, Bella/Will, Rikki/Zane, Cleo/Lewis(/Charlotte)

Story 2] Set after Crime and Punishment but before To Have and Hold Back | Truth or Dare Fic.

This is not how Cleo pictured her night going—and really, it had started out innocently enough. She only suggested it because it was pouring outside and the lights had gone out. How could Cleo have predicted Rikki was going to get ballsy and sneak the boys over to play too? And while her parents were asleep upstairs! …this couldn't end well. Romantic Pairings: Cleo/Lewis, Rikki/Zane, Bella/Will. Brief, Non-Romantic: Cleo/Rikki, Lewis/Zane.

Story 3] Set after Just a Girl at Heart but before Crime and Punishment | Dr. Denman Fic.

When a personal looking photo of Linda Denman, along with her name, pops up on Lewis's ringing cellphone Cleo is absolutely furious. She angrily stomps out of the café while Lewis answers the phone call and confirms her worst fear; Dr. Denman is returning. …and this time she'll be bringing company. Lewis promises to keep Linda off the girls' tails, but Cleo isn't thrilled in the least about him spending time with her. After revealing evidence of Bella turns up in Linda's hands, Lewis lies about knowing her secret and does the unthinkable to keep her and Cleo and Rikki safe—-even though it meant he wouldn't be. Cleo/Lewis (subject to change), Rikki/Zane (subject to change), Non-Romantic (subject to change) Dr. Denman/Lewis.

Please please let me know a.s.a.p! I'm also open to suggestions as well. :)

NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR THE SNEAK PEAK OF THE SEQUEL TO SAIL? IT'S JUST A CLICK AWAY! x


	2. Sneak Peak of Sail Part 2

…and here you have it! A short excerpt from both Cleo and Zane's sections. _Sail_'s sequel is currently in the works. :) x

* * *

Cleo can't do it.

She stands on The Gap's edge, bare toes hanging over and tears streaming down her wind bitten cheeks, but she can't bring herself to jump. It's so _high_, and the waves crashing at the bottom are much larger than any she'd ever seen in person. The rocks where she'd land are blunt and jagged, and _so far away_. Cleo almost feels like she's flying.

She can't help but imagine Lewis standing in this same spot. Would he have tears leaking down his face, too? No. He was too proud for that. Lewis had always been a lion in sheep's clothing, proud and protective and strong. He had been her anchor.

And now he was gone, evaporated away like early morning fog.

Cleo stepped away from the edge. She thought about her dad, about Sam and Kim and Rikki and Bella and Emma and Will, and she can't do it. She can't jump. Cleo wouldn't put them through this pain. Neither would Lewis, not unless he were hurting so badly he was forced to finally put his own needs first. Cleo wished he would've done that more often, perhaps then he wouldn't be gone.

She drops to her knees in the dirt and sobs so hard she vomits.

{ . }

Lewis's apartment is erieyly quiet.

Zane stood silently in the middle of Lewis's living room, a part of him secretly hoping Lewis would come trudging out of his bedroom, grumbling about it being two in the morning. Zane could almost see him, blond hair a wild mess and sweatpants hanging a little too low—-showing off that polynesian mako shark tattoo.

Zane couldn't bare to look at the matching one on his wrist. Not yet.

How many nights had Zane came over after a fight with his father? How often had he slept in Lewis's spare room and laid awake, reliving everything Harrison had screamed in his face? Lewis never pried, just offered him a beer and a knowing smile and a _if you want to talk, I'm here._

Zane sat down on Lewis's couch, the grief and longing almost too much to bear.

He doubt he'd be able to find a new best man for his and Rikki's wedding. Lewis was irreplaceable, in every sense of the word, and now he was gone.

Zane hurled his phone across the room in a fit of anger. It shattered against the wall and he couldn't find the strength to care.


End file.
